Koei Wiki:Administrators
Administrators, commonly known as admins or sysops (sys'tem '''op'erator'''s), are editors who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. For example, administrators can protect and delete pages, block other editors, and undo these actions as well. Because administrators are expected to be experienced members of the community, those seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. When the communal feeling may be unclear, administrators may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus. What can administrators do Protected pages *Protect and unprotect pages, with different kinds of protection against editing by certain classes of users, and page moving. *Edit and move protected pages. Deletion and undeletion *Delete pages, including images, and their history. To suggest a page for deletion use the template and if a consensus to delete is reached on the article's talk page it will be deleted. Sometimes deletion is a technical matter, in which a redirection page has to be removed to make way for renaming an article, or a page whose history has been broken up has to be deleted and the pieces recombined. Other times it is a matter of cleaning up junk edits on pages with no actual content, or removing material that has been pasted from another site, thereby causing copyright infringement. * View and restore deleted pages, including images, and their history. Block and unblock * Block IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts, for a specific time or indefinitely. * Unblock IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts. Reverting *Revert pages quickly. Any user (logged-in or not) can revert a page to an earlier version. Administrators have a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism quickly via the rollback method. One-click rollback is mainly intended for vandalism, spam, etc. An explanation is warranted when disputing content, either in the edit summary or by reference to discussion on the talk page; omitting such explanation (whether through rollback or by leaving the summary field blank) is counter-productive and potentially antagonistic. Design and wording of the interface *Administrators can change the text and style of the interface by editing the pages in the MediaWiki namespace or MediaWiki:Monobook.css Other Administrators can also: * view to see pages which may be more vulnerable to vandalism * flag as not a problem, fixed, awaiting, or need staff help * moderate the forums How to become an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. If you are a and have greatly contributed to the wiki you may nominate yourself or another user via the Request for Adminship page. A discussion will take place among the wiki's editors to determine a consensus to the request. Once an admin you must list yourself on this page so other users may know of your status. Be careful, please! If you are granted access, we ask that you exercise care in using these functions, especially the ability to delete pages and their history, to delete images, and the ability to block IP addresses. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. List of administrators #Kyosei #Whopper List of inactive administrators Former administrators #Aeonlord92 requested his to have his sysop powers removed in June 2009 after he expressed a disinterest in continued editing of the wiki. Administrators